This invention relates to a visual notification and signaling device for signaling distress using a colored compressed gas in the event of an accident in order to alert others that the user is in the need of assistance. More particularly, the compressed gas visual signaling device includes a canister having a firing mechanism for activating the release of a compressed gas dispersal receptacle/member into the atmosphere in order to disperse the brightly colored gas from the gas receptacle.
Distress signaling devices are used throughout the world for alerting rescuers to the user""s location because of an accident, crash, incapacitation of a user or victim, an attack by a criminal, or some type of an outdoor emergency condition such as a flood, explosion, earthquake and the like. Typical outdoor distress signaling devices include flashlights, flare guns, mirrors, balloons, signaling lamps, torches and the like.
Typically, these distress signaling devices are cumbersome, troublesome, bulky, heavy, not readily available and hard to use when an emergency condition arises. Not every attempt at using these distress signaling devices are successful because of defects and problems associated with the equipment such as dead batteries, inoperative flare shells/cartridges, burnt-out bulbs, wet equipment because of rain, humidity or moisture.
There remains a need for a self-contained visual notification device for signaling distress in an emergency condition using a compressed gas dispersal receptacle for releasing and dispersing a brightly colored gas into the atmosphere. Additionally, the visual notification device would include an air actuator cartridge shell which is activated from a canister type housing having a firing mechanism therein in the form of a slide switch, trigger, pull switch or push-button. Further, the compressed gas would be helium gas (He) having an aerosol colorant dispersion system therein, being in the form of aerosol dispersion particles which give off a red, blue, green, orange or yellow color for attracting the attention of others when the colored gas is dispersed into the air.
Distress signaling devices, personal defense devices, personal alarm systems, personal security devices, self-defense devices and audio alarm/gas deterrent devices having various designs, structures, configuration and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804 to Morris et al discloses a personal defense device. This portable defense device combines a flashlight with a renewable, interchangeable cylinder containing compressed gas which may be used to generate a noise, to disperse dye and/or an odoriferous spray. The compressed gas may be stored in a canister which may take the form of a spray can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,474 to Mario discloses a personal security device 11. This personal security device includes a trigger actuated aerosol canister contained in a two-piece telescoping housing. The canister contains a pressurized gas having an offensive odor such as mercaptoethanol which, when ejected from the canister, emits a loud shrieking noise. Additionally, the gas may, as an additional additive, contain a suspension of fine solid or liquid particles of paint or stain so that the device when actuated, discourages a potential rapist or attacker with offensive odor and noise and also identifies him with a stain. The telescoping housing also includes a flash-type light which is actuated by the same triggers which actuate the canister. The telescoping housing has a key ring attached at one end and may also have a mechanical whistle at the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,215 to Banks et al discloses a personal defense baton 10 which is utilized to direct a spray of a personal defense gas toward an assailant. Additionally, the compressed gas can include a UV light sensitive dye for suspect identification by the police. The personal defense baton includes an elongated tube member having at one end a compartment for receiving a defense spray container. The defense spray container has a valve for dispersal of a personal defense gas and a discharge nozzle which communicates with the valve so as to direct a spray of the personal defense gas from the container. The baton also includes apparatus for manually actuating the valve without bringing the actuating hand near the discharge nozzle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,118; 5,075,671; 5,289,164; 5,358,144; 5,429,301 and 5,635,908 all disclose small portable anti-attack repellant devices, personal defense devices, personal security devices, personal alarm systems, self defense devices, and audio alarm and gas deterrent devices. These devices are in the form of jewelry such as pins, bracelets; clothing-type articles such as a wrist wrap, a hand glove; and electronic equipment such as a beeper and an audio CD cassette. All of these prior art devices use the compressed gas contained within a canister/cartridge in a dual function system where the compressed gas and a chemical (Mace, Teargas, Peppergas and the like) perform two functions: 1) it is used as a gas repellant spray to ward-off an attacker; and 2) the compressed gas is also used to produce an audio alarm or audio signal from a horn, whistle, or screech producing devices. These prior art patents do not disclose or teach a visual colored gas alarm device that uses a colored compressed gas to produce and give off a visual colored gas notification signal to attract the attention of others in an outdoor setting. Instead, these prior art patents always use the compressed gas for the dual functions of a repellant to fend-off/ward off an assailant and also the compressed gas is used to produce an audio alarm, as opposed to the visual signal of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained visual notification device for signaling distress in an emergency situation using a compressed gas dispersal receptacle for releasing and dispersing a brightly colored gas into the atmosphere via an air actuator cartridge shell being activated from a canister-type housing having a firing mechanism thereon being in the form of a slide switch, trigger or push button.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual signaling device that uses helium gas (He) or other inert (non-volatile) gases having aerosol colored particles therein being in the form of an aerosol colorant dispersion system which gives off a red, blue, green, orange or yellow color in order to attract the attention of others when the colored gas is released and dispersed into the atmosphere.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual signaling device having air actuator cartridge/canister for firing the compressed gas dispersal receptacle being made of a durable, light-weight plastic, metal or plasticized metal having a fashionable aesthetic and/or practical presentation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual signaling device being in the form of a piece of jewelry, timepiece (wristwatch), clothing article, part of a nap-sack, cosmetic container, communication beeper and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual signaling device that is compact, light-weight, easy to use, portable, convenient and durable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual signaling device for signaling distress in the event of an accident in order to alert others that the user is in the need of assistance, or in the event of an attack by a criminal in order to ward off the potential assailant. Other examples for using this visual signaling device is when a child is separated from his/her parents in an amusement park, resort areas, etc.; or when an elderly individual is incapacitated in their backyard, or other outdoor areas; or in any type of outdoor emergency conditions where someone needs to attract and signal another person for help and assistance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual signaling device that is reusable and inexpensive to use having affordable (low cost) replacement compressed gas dispersal receptacles for reloading the air actuator cartridge/canister.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual signaling device that has a compressed gas dispersal receptacle that explodes outwardly when released into the air via the air actuated/actuator cartridge.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a visual signaling device and compressed gas dispersal receptacles that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the user.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a compressed gas visual notification device for signaling distress. The compressed gas visual notification device includes a device housing having outer walls and a bottom wall for forming an interior firing chamber with the outer walls having first and second openings. The compressed gas visual notification device also includes a firing mechanism disposed in the first opening in the outer walls; a safety switch disposed in said second opening in the outer walls; and an air actuator shell disposed in the interior firing chamber. The interior firing chamber includes the firing mechanism and an actuator mechanism for firing the air actuator shell. The air actuator shell includes outer walls and a bottom wall for forming an interior shell compartment and shell opening. The shell opining has a non-porous shell membrane thereon. The interior shell compartment includes a quantity of compressed air under high pressure and a compressed gas dispersal receptacle member therein and being contained by the non-porous membrane. The compressed gas dispersal receptacle member includes an outer, non-porous receptacle membrane for containing therein a quantity of compressed inert, non-toxic gas at a high pressure. The compressed gas dispersal receptacle member also includes a quantity of aerosol, non-toxic micro-dispersion colored particles therein for adding color to the compressed gas. Actuation of the firing mechanism activates the air actuator shell so that the compressed gas and colored particles are released into the atmosphere as a visual notification device.